


Dirty Dishes

by soulfight



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, chaewon is jinsol's sister, hyewon is mentioned just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfight/pseuds/soulfight
Summary: Jungeun and Jinsol's recipe for love: dirty dishes and soapy wateror: soft domestic lipsoul





	Dirty Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of tweets I've seen with people wondering where lipsoul fluff was..well here. I'm not saying it's good, but I am saying it is here.  
anyways enjoy!  
ps pls spare kudos and comments

"Thanks for the meal, Jungeun." This night is the same as many others lately. Jungeun comes home from work tired from putting in extra hours in order to solidify her promotion, but she always calls Jinsol to come meet for dinner. They used to go out a lot more, but the nights spent out were just as enjoyable as the ones spent in, eating home-cooked meals and watching some random show in the background. Jinsol has never been one to make a meal for herself and maybe that's why she always goes to Jungeun's house and not the other way around. That and the fact that Jungeun has the urge to clean up all of Jinsol's leftover take-out. Nights at Jinsol's usually end up in Jungeun cleaning furiously. At first Jinsol thought it was cute, but sometimes she just wants some lady kisses and Jungeun always refuses if there's even a speck of dust floating around.

"Did you like this recipe? I just found it." Jungeun asks, rising from the table, gesturing for Jinsol to hand over her used plate. Nights in are typically like this. Jungeun washes all the dishes and Jinsol dries. It was really confusing at first because Jungeun has a fully functional dishwasher, but she refuses to use it because apparently it can't clean as well as she can. Jinsol likes the confidence, but thinks it's kind of a waste of time.

"Yeah it was really good! I'm gonna have to steal it from you." Jinsol wraps the leftover food and puts it in the fridge. There wasn't a lot, but she knows she'll probably eat it later tonight if she gets hungry again. Jungeun smiles at the sight. It took a few weeks for Jinsol to actually put leftover food away, but she's glad her cleanliness is rubbing off on her girlfriend.

"Babe, your cooking skills are like half a level up from Chae. I don't know if that's a good idea." Jungeun moves some stray hair with the back of her wrist from her forehead, unknowingly getting some dish soap on herself. Jinsol laughs when she turns from the fridge, partly because Jungeun is right about her not being a very good cook, but also because of the mess Jungeun made.

"How are you so neat, but so messy at the same time?" Jinsol asks, wiping Jungeun's forehead with a paper towel. She neatly tucks the stray hairs behind her ears so Jungeun doesn't have to get soap all over herself again. Jungeun's smile could light up Jinsol's whole world and honestly, it does.

"Thanks. Now get your butt over here and dry." Jungeun nods her head towards her left and Jinsol pouts. She was hoping for one night of letting the dishes air dry, but god forbid they get water stains on them.

Begrudgingly, Jinsol reaches into the cabinet underneath the sink, lightly slapping Jungeun's legs for her to move a little so she could retrieve the dish towels.

"Why can't you just put the dishes in the dishwasher like a normal human being?" Truthfully, Jinsol likes the time spent doing these chores with Jungeun, but it's nice to see her girlfriend get animated about washing the dishes by herself.

"Sometimes the dishes aren't clean when they get out of the dishwasher so I would just be wasting water because I'd just wash the dishes again!" Jungeun splashes the soapy water at Jinsol, earning a mock glare. "I told you this already! Now get to drying! They won't dry themselves."

"Technically, they will. With air." Jungeun rolls her eyes and Jinsol fights the urge to laugh.

"Don't make me splash you again." Jungeun cups her hand in the water, threatening to toss it all on Jinsol. No matter how many times they do this, Jinsol always complains, but they both know it's insincere. The smile on Jinsol's face says enough.

"Jungeun, I'm the guest! Shouldn't guests be exempt from chores?" Jinsol does her signature pout and Jungeun almost gives in. When they first started dating, Jungeun would melt at that pout, but Jinsol's done it so much over their three years of dating that it’s less effective.

"You spend like every night here. You're hardly a guest. Honestly, you should just move in." Jungeun takes a second to go through what she just said and stills her hands. She just asked Jinsol to move in. It's not like Jungeun hasn't thought about this before because she has. Almost every day for the past year, but she wanted to do this whole romantic thing with giving her a set of keys and buying a wardrobe for her. She was going to wait until her promotion so she could use the extra money to move Jinsol in. Plus, she asked in such a nonchalant way that she wonders whether or not Jinsol would think it was a joke.

Jungeun must have been thinking for a bit too long because Jinsol reaches over her arms to shut off the water. Jinsol turns Jungeun around to face her and puts her arms around her waist.  
"Are you asking me or just making a point?" Jinsol's voice has gone softer, but there's still a hint of teasing and that's one of the reasons why Jungeun loves her so much.

It takes another few seconds for Jungeun to gather her bearings. She weighs all her options, thinks through all the possibilities, and realizes that there would be nothing better than to officially live with Jinsol.

"Will you move in with me?" Jungeun's voice cracks a little in the beginning and she would be embarrassed, but they've done far more embarrassing things in front of each other.

"Of course. I thought you'd never ask." Jinsol leans forward and kisses Jungeun with all the love she can express. The moment is slow and passionate, but it's interrupted by Jungeun reaching her hands up to cup Jinsol's face. Normally that would be fine, but Jungeun still has her soapy dish gloves on. Jinsol's jaw drops as she feels droplets of soapy water run down her face and Jungeun has to take a step back to laugh. The sight is hilarious. Jinsol's still red face from their intimate moment turning even redder because of the awkwardness. So much for getting lady kisses, Jinsol thinks. Curse Jungeun's desire to be clean all the time, but Jinsol has to admit that Jungeun's neat freak tendencies got her to move in with her.

“Maybe we can just leave the rest of these dishes for tonight.” Jinsol has been wishing for this for the better part of three years, but she sees how it pained Jungeun a little to say that so she shakes her head.

“I like washing the dishes with you.” A few more minutes of washing dishes is nothing compared to the lifetime they’ll spend together. Jinsol can sacrifice a little bit of her time.

Jungeun still hasn’t moved, mostly because she’s now feeling the shock of officially asking Jinsol to move in, but also because Jinsol looks really, really cute. She’s so focused on perfectly drying the dishes that her tongue sticks out just a little bit. Jungeun is snapped back to reality, literally, when Jinsol takes her dish towel and slaps Jungeun’s butt with it.

“Those dishes aren’t going to wash themselves.” Jinsol has this smirk on her face and admittedly, it does things to Jungeun. Who would have thought Jinsol would be the one prompting Jungeun to clean.

“Technically, the dishwasher can clean them.” Jungeun replies, recalling what Jinsol had said earlier. Jinsol exaggeratedly gasps, putting a hand over her mouth.

“Is this Kim Jungeun? There’s no way this is my girlfriend because she would never allow dishes to be washed in the dishwasher!” Jinsol plays up the act a little more and squints her eyes at Jungeun “what did you do to my girlfriend?” Within seconds both girls laugh and get back to the chores at hand. For the first time in a long time, Jungeun wishes she could just leave the rest of the dirty dishes in the sink.

It doesn’t take much longer for the dishes to be done. The only thing left is to put the dishes away, but Jungeun reaches for Jinsol and wraps her arms around her neck.

“We can put them away tomorrow.” Jinsol responds by wrapping her arms around Jungeun’s waist. There’s no music, but they sway along to the beat of their hearts.

___

Living with Jinsol has been a dream for the past year and a half. Sure there were ups and downs, but the ups were euphoric while the downs were mere bumps in the road. They tackled everything together from broken appliances to overdue payments. That’s why Jungeun is more sure than ever that she wants to marry Jinsol. If living with her was a dream, marrying her would be heaven.

She’s been planning this for the past six months. She had already gotten approval from Jinsol’s parents, but they weren’t the real concern. Chaewon, Jinsol’s sister was a tough cookie to crack and Jungeun knows Chaewon loves her, but the question was: does she love her enough to allow her to marry her only sister?

She wanted to have Chaewon in on the plan, but chickened out every time she would try to ask. This time is different though. Jungeun invited Chaewon over to have dinner with them. The goal is for Chaewon to give her blessing so she could take her to look at the wedding rings she had in mind. Chaewon is spending the weekend at their house and Jinsol has to finish up some marine biology research so Jungeun would have all the time she needs to be with Chaewon.

___

After a few painstakingly long hours at work, overthinking everything she could possibly say, Jungeun returns home. Jinsol and Chaewon are already there, talking animatedly about god knows what.

“Hi babe. How was work?” Jinsol asks, kissing Jungeun’s cheek afterwards. Jungeun could be wrong, but she thinks she sees Chaewon smile. That’s a good sign.

“Good. Long though. How about you? Any luck with that echin- um echo- no what was it called again?” Jungeun remembers Jinsol talking about her latest project regarding echo- something, but she can’t remember what it was called. She’s in business so any sort of biology she learned in high school has long since disappeared.

“Echinoderms, but I’m specifically looking at starfish.” Jinsol says with a laugh and Jungeun hears Chaewon chuckle as well. “It’s been going pretty well though. We’re studying the sperm-egg interactions within different starfish species.” It’s cute how Jinsol beams when talking about animals that not many other people care about.

“Seems...interesting?” Jungeun says and Jinsol laughs because she knows it’s not the most interesting topic, but at least Jungeun is trying.

“Do you wanna order in tonight? I’m sure you’re tired.” Jungeun nods as Jinsol grabs her phone to make the call.

“Hey Chae. How’ve you been?” She knows she shouldn’t be nervous around Jinsol’s younger sister, but those two are really close and if Chaewon doesn’t give her approval, all bets are off.

“Pretty good. I have a girlfriend now. You’d love her. I’ll bring her to your wedding.” If Jungeun was drinking water, she’s pretty sure she would spit it all out.

“Uh-what wedding?” Jungeun asks awkwardly. She hasn’t mentally prepared herself for the conversation.

“If you don’t propose soon, I’m going to explode. You guys have been dating since forever please just do it.” Jungeun gapes at Chaewon for a few seconds. This certainly is not how she expected the conversation to go, but at least the hard part is over. Jungeun glances over her shoulder to make sure Jinsol was still on the phone. After confirming, Jungeun leans in close to Chaewon.

“I’ve been planning on proposing for a while, but I wanted to get your approval and hopefully your opinion on some potential rings?” Jungeun winces when Chaewon screams. It’s loud and makes Jinsol pull herself away from the phone.

“You guys okay?” Jinsol asks, putting a hand over the receiver. Jungeun laughs awkwardly and responds with the most convincing excuse she could muster.

“Yes! Just accidentally uh- stepped on Chae’s foot. We’re good though!” Jinsol chuckles at Jungeun’s antics before going back to ordering.

“When are we going? When are you popping the question?”

“Tomorrow and I’m not sure maybe in a few weeks. I want to get the proposal perfect.” Jungeun envisions going to the beach and strolling around, letting the waves crash against their ankles. She wants to get down on one knee when the only light around them is coming from the moon and it reflects perfectly off of Jinsol’s eyes.

“Okay I got chinese!” Chaewon cheers and Jungeun isn’t sure if it’s because of the food or the news she just dropped.

___

After the dinner finishes and the kitchen is clean, Jungeun and Jinsol get ready for bed. They change into their sleep shirts and make their way to the sink. Over the past year and a half, they formed a couple rituals. One of them being that every night, they’d brush their teeth together. It started off as a cheesy little thing Jinsol did, but after that they started having dance parties with toothpaste dripping out of their mouths and they knew then that they were always going to do this.

“So what’d you and Chae talk about?” Jinsol asks, mouth full of toothpaste. Months of this have gotten them used to hearing each other’s toothpaste talk.

“Eh random stuff. She said she has a girlfriend now. That’s exciting.” Almost in sync, they rinse out their mouths and head to bed.

“Yeah I heard! I’m excited to meet her.” Jinsol says, throwing all the excess pillows on the ground. Jungeun always made the bed and insisted on putting decorative pillows on top. It still confuses Jinsol because they just take the pillows off every night, but she can’t resist Jungeun and her need for things to be neat.

“I’m thinking about hanging out with Chae tomorrow while you’re working. What time do you think you’ll be done?” Jungeun gets into bed and curls into Jinsol’s side. It’s like they were meant to fit together perfectly.

“Probably around six? I can pick up groceries so we can cook tomorrow?” Jinsol nuzzles her head into Jungeun’s.

“You mean so I can cook?” Jungeun asks playfully.

“One of these days, I’m gonna be a great cook and I’m gonna take your breath away.” Jungeun can almost hear the pout in Jinsol’s voice.

“You already take my breath away.” Jungeun turns her head to look at Jinsol who responds with a kiss.

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jungeun needs to find the perfect ring for her tomorrow.

___

Not even thirty minutes after Jinsol leaves for work, Jungeun and Chaewon rush over to the jeweller. This one has a simple look to it, but it really is elegant. It takes about 5 minutes for Chaewon to say no.

The next one is a bit more complex with a sapphire in the middle and unique ring structure, but Chaewon immediately shuts the idea down. Something about needing a big ass diamond.

Travelling all around the city made for a lengthy trek. It’s been about three hours now and they’ve been through a countless number of rings. Some of them weren’t even contenders for Jungeun, but they looked anyways.

As a last ditch effort, Jungeun takes Chaewon to the final jeweller. This ring is a very expensive, but it would be worth it if Jinsol thinks it’s perfect. The diamond has a bluish tint to it that’s not noticeable enough to draw attention to it, but has just the slightest bit of color to separate it from the rest. The ring itself consists of two intertwining pieces to signify their forever entangled lives. Chaewon doesn’t say anything, but she nods her head and smiles and that’s all Jungeun needs to know that this is perfect for Jinsol.

___

“You should just propose tonight.” Chaewon says on the way home. Jungeun hasn’t stopped reaching into her pocket and opening up the case to make sure the ring was still there.

“But you’re here! I know Jinsol wants to spend more time with you.”

“We see each other all the time! What she really wants is for you to just propose already!”

“Has she told you that?” Jungeun asks curiously. She never really got the impression that Jinsol was itching to be proposed to.

“So many times it actually hurts to hear now.” Jungeun turns her head to see Chaewon roll her eyes. Maybe she should propose tonight. “I can just say I have to get back home because Hyejoo needs me or something, she’s my girlfriend by the way.” Jungeun nods in understanding. “Jinsol would 100% understand. She’s just as whipped for you as I am for Hyejoo.” Jungeun blushes. She thought she was the whipped one, but it’s good to know the feeling is mutual.

“Okay. I’ll ask her. Maybe take her to the beach tomorrow morning for a full day of fun.”

___

Dinner goes by well. Jinsol asked about 100 questions regarding Hyejoo, but Chaewon took it all in stride. Jungeun doesn’t think she’s ever seen her this happy.

“Dinner was great. I can see that you’re still a great cook, Jungeun. Jinsol, the salad was nice. I gotta get going though.” Jinsol furrows her brow.

“I thought you were spending another night here.”

“I was, but Hyejoo needs me. Something about an emergency. I’ll text you tomorrow night.” Chaewon sends Jungeun a quick wink while Jinsol isn’t looking.

“Is she okay?” Jinsol asks worriedly and Jungeun smiles at how caring she is. She can’t wait to marry her.

“Yeah. Honestly, she’s probably just missing me, but can never be too sure!”

Chaewon leaves about thirty minutes later after packing up her things and saying her goodbyes again.

“Chae is already so whipped for Hyejoo it’s so funny.” Jinsol says, back hugging Jungeun as she starts the dishes.

“I know right? She was telling me about her while we were out today.” Jinsol rests her chin on Jungeun’s shoulder.

“What’d you guys do?” Jinsol mumbles and Jungeun tenses up a little bit. She hopes Jinsol didn’t feel it.

“Oh nothing much. Just walked around.” Jinsol hums in response.

“Hey I’ll be right back. Gonna go up to the room for a second.” Once Jinsol disappears up the stairs, Jungeun pulls the ring out from her pocket. She sighs in relief knowing that the ring is still safe and sound.

“Whatcha got there?” Jungeun doesn’t know how Jinsol crept up on her like that, but the shock hits her so hard she fumbles the ring into the sink. Desperately, Jungeun splashes through the soapy water, hoping it didn’t fall down the drain. After a few seconds of ignoring Jinsol’s questions, Jungeun lifts up the ring to make sure it isn’t damaged only to realize Jinsol is still behind her.

“Is that?” Jungeun swears she has never moved this fast when she pulls her hands behind her back.

“Nope! It’s nothing but a trick of the mind. An illusion!”Jungeun chuckles awkwardly hoping Jinsol would let it go, but she doesn’t.

“Jungeun” Jinsol reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a case. Jungeun’s eyes widen. “Will you marry me?” Jinsol kneels down on the soapy floor, letting the residual water fall from the sink and land by her feet. The way the moon shines through their windows lights up Jinsol’s eyes, making them sparkle.

“You-” Jungeun is at a loss for words. The only thing she can manage is “yes!” Jinsol stands up, chuckling and slips the ring on Jungeun’s finger. Only then does she remember Jinsol’s ring in her hand.

“Will you marry me too?” Jungeun asks sheepishly, presenting the ring to Jinsol.

“Of course, you goof.” Jungeun goes to slide the ring on Jinsol’s finger, but still has her damn soapy gloves on. She quickly pulls them off, not wanting to get any more soapy water all over themselves, and positions the ring on Jinsol’s finger.

“I can’t believe you dropped my ring in the sink.”

“You scared me!” Jungeun says with a groan. Jinsol grabs Jungeun’s still pouting face and kisses her passionately. When they break apart, they rest their foreheads together.

“When did you even get the ring?” Jungeun asks.

“A few weeks ago. I went with Jiwoo actually.” Jungeun’s eyes widen as she pulls her forehead away from Jinsol’s. She told Jiwoo that she was going to propose the minute the idea came into her head. She’s grateful the girl helped pick out a ring with Jinsol though. “When did you get the ring?” Jinsol asks.

“Today with Chae.” Jinsol laughs, fist pumping into the air.

“I knew it. You were being so suspicious.”

“Was not.”

“Was to.”

“Okay maybe just a little, but I don’t like keeping things from you.” Jungeun wraps her arms around Jinsol and they sway back and forth together.

“Me neither. These past few weeks were hell. I thought I was going to combust.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have a fiance right now.” The two smile into each other’s shoulders. Embracing each other and embracing the love around them. Even though Jungeun had big plans for a beautiful proposal, they didn’t need some big romantic gesture. All they needed were some dirty dishes and soapy water.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked it or at least didn't hate it? let me know what you thought in the comments or at  
CC: https://curiouscat.me/lalalisoul  
Twitter: @lalalisoul


End file.
